Once You're a Hunter It's For Life
by protector91
Summary: It's Sam's first year in college as well as his first one away from monsters, demons, etc. His first chance at a normal life. But Sam is about to learn the hard way, once your a hunter there's no backing out. First fanfic ever. Set 4 years before ep.1
1. Normal Life

**Once You're a Hunter it's for Life**

Sam watched the Impala drive off into the distance for the last time. A sense of relief surged threw his body. He was free. Free from fighting monsters. Free from not having any friends. Free from having to continue to take part in the "family business" as Dean put it. And most of all, he was free of his father. All they ever did was argue and when he told him "You walk out that door, don't ever comeback" that was it. Sam officially wanted nothing more to do with his family. Though Dean and John assisted Sam in moving into his college dorm there were no words exchanged between any of them. As Sam started to walk to his dorm he began to wonder where he would go from here. He didn't know what the life of a normal person was like since he was born into the life of a hunter unlike Dean, who got to be normal for four years. Sam was so lost in his own thoughts that he failed to look where he was going and bumped into a girl causing her to drop all of her books.

"I'm so sorry", Sam said bending down to help the girl pick up her books.

"It is okay" the, girl responded.

It was at that moment that Sam looked up to see her face and was immediately at a loss for words. Sam was staring at what he would describe as the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes on. As Sam continued to stare the girl waved her hand in front of Sam's face and asked "Are you ok?" Sam nodded his head and outstretched his hand. "Hi. I'm Wam Sinchester. Er I mean Sam Winchester", Sam said correcting himself while mentally cursing himself at the same time. "Please to meet you Sam", the girl said shaking his hand. "My name is Jessica".

2 months later

"Come on Sam we're going to be late!" Jessica shouted outside Sam's bathroom door. It was Halloween night and a big Halloween party was being thrown at the old abandoned section of the college campus. "I'll be right there", Sam answered back. He was taking so long to get out for two reasons. 1) He felt ridiculous with his costume choice. In all honesty he hated Halloween since it reminded him to much of his old life, but Jessica begged him to come to the party as she didn't want to go alone. And speaking of his old life the second reason he was held up was because he was using his laptop to study up on the abandoned building to make sure that there was nothing supernatural about it. He honestly didn't know why he was still obsessing with monsters, but he just couldn't seem to seem to let go. During his first month at college he instinctively grabbed a salt shaker when the lights in the cafeteria flashed on and off. He also beat the mess out of someone faking a demonic possession. He even drew a devil's trap under his bed which led to practically half the campus avoiding him for 2 weeks though they eventually got over it. "Sam. I'm warning you. If you don't come out soon I will have to do something I might regret later on!" Jessica shouted. "Like what." Sam fired back. "Well it would be very unfortunate if something bad happened to your family heirloom", Jessica threatened. At that threat Sam came rushing out of the bathroom and both he and Jessica stared at each other's choice in costume. Sam was dressed in a blue t shirt, a red jacket, and blue jeans. Jessica was dressed in a red tanktop, blue jacket, and blue jeans. "Well I guess you're a fan of Smallville as well", Jessica said. "Yeah I kind of am. Why the Supergirl look Jess?"

"Well I've always wanted to see her on the show and thought this is what she'd dress like. To be honest I'm not sure why I like her so much." Jessica replied. "I'll be right with you". I just need to check something first. "Ok Sam. Just remember what'll happen if you don't hurry," Jessica once again threatened. As Jessica walked out the door Sam checked his computer one final time. As far as he could tell the building checked out. He then walked over to his glass case, which contained what he called his "family heirloom" the claw of kripke. Sam remembered when he found this item studded in a box he overlooked while unpacking.

2 months ago

"How'd I miss this?" Sam thought to himself as he walked over to a box lying on the floor of his dorm that just had the word Sam written on it. When he opened the box he was shocked to find one of his hunting weapons in it. There was also a note attached to it.

Dear Sam,

I know you said you wanted nothing else to do with the family business, but I couldn't stand the fact of leaving you behind with no weapons of any kind. If anyone asks just say it's a family heirloom. Good luck with your new life. And if a girl named Sarah comes around asking about me just tell her it was a one night stand and it wasn't meant to lead to anything else.

Dean

P.S. Dad's finally giving me the Impala! Can you believe it!? WOOHOO!


	2. Old life

A/N: For those of you wondering the claw of Kripke can be seen on the front of the Season 1 DVD cover. Sam is holding it. I don't know if that weapon's name was ever stated so I made one up. Credit goes to Supernatural if that actually is the name of the weapon. So without further delay here's chapter 2.

Present day

Sam finally shut down his computer and exited his dorm to join Jessica. "Just relax," Sam thought to himself.

Meanwhile

"So how many do you think are in there Jake?"

"I'd say 200 maybe 300 Jenna."

"And you're sure no one's going to try and stop us?"

"Calm down Chris. When has Jake ever let us down?"

"I guess you have a point."

"Enough of the small talk," Jake commanded. "Ryan do you have sleeping powder with you?" "Of course I do," Ryan replied. "And when we mix it into the punch bowl those pitiful humans will be out cold for hours."

"What about the rest of the campus?" Jenna asked. "I know they can't stop us, but someone will be bound to call the police if they happen to walk in on us." "And the hunters are bound to be monitoring police scanners for any sign of trouble."

"Already have a contact on the inside whose says that all contact to the outside will be cut off. He'll also incapacitate the rest of the campus while he's at it. Now shall we all get a BITE to eat?" Jake asked. The entire group responded with a groan. As much as the group loved there leader they were seriously getting tired of his bad vampire jokes. Taking their groan as a yes Jake led Jenna, Ryan, Chris, and Billy to the Halloween party.

Meanwhile (again) at the Party

"So far so good," Sam continued to think. So far none of the rowdy party goers were actually monsters in disguise. He avoided the punch bowl at all costs knowing fully well that someone always spikes the punch at parties like this. "Heck if Dean were here he'd probably spike it." Sam was broken out of his deep thought by someone spinning him around and howling like a werewolf. Sam instinctively punched the guy in the face causing him to fall on top of the nearest table.

"Sam! What the heck!?"

"I am so sorry," Sam apologized as he looked at his friends face for any sign of damage. It turns out Sam had given his friend Jack a second black eye (the first happening earlier in the year).

"It was a reflex," Sam attempted to explain.

"Sam. A reflex to a werewolf attack isn't to punch them in the eye. You run like hell! The way you act around anything unnatural you'd think you were raised thinking it was all real or something," Jack stated as he poured himself some punch.

"Sam you really need to calm down," Jessica said walking up behind Sam to pour herself some punch also.

"Just relax and have fun."

Sam smiled. Jessica was right. There was absolutely nothing for him to worry about. If he continued to worry about the supernatural he would ruin his chance at being normal.

"You're right Jess. Would you like to dance?" Sam asked. A somewhat evil smiled formed on Jessica's face. "You think you can handle me on the dance floor Sam?" Jessica challenged.

"I never back down from a challenge Jess," Sam answered outstretching his hand.

"Let's see what you've got Sam. But first have some punch. Everyone in here has had at least one glass."

"Um Jess. About that", but before Sam could finish his sentence Jessica fainted. Sam caught her before she hit the floor and was about carry her out of the party when he saw everyone else faint as well. Everyone that is except five people blocking the only exit to the building and they looked hungry.

"This can't be happening," Sam thought. "It can't." But it did. Somehow Sam's old life had caught up with him.

A/N: Please review and let me know if I'm doing anything wrong. Like I said in the summary this is my very first fan fic so any ways of improving my writing are welcome.


	3. Half Strength

**A/N:** Jake's contact will be revealed at the end of the story. Also Dean may make another appearance in the story in the present timeline, though it will most likely be at the end of the story.

Sam laid Jessica's unmoving body carefully onto the floor as he stood up to face whatever these creatures were. He heard one of them muttering something about there always being someone too chicken to drink out of the punch bowl. Sam figured he might as well get the most important question out of the way.

"What have you done to my friends?" Sam demanded to know.

One of the creatures stepped forward (Sam assumed he must be the leader) and calmly said "You can relax. You're friends are very much alive just out. Out cold for the night." The creatures behind him groaned after he made that statement. "Anyway I would be worrying more about myself then about your friends, because what we did to them is nothing compared to what we are about to do to you"

And with that Jake's mouth exposed what appeared to be…FANGS.

"You're vampires!?" Sam shouted out.

"You were maybe expecting werewolves." Jake casually stated before he said "Chris take him."

Another vampire came charging Sam and threw a punch at Sam. Sam blocked it with his left arm and delivered a right hook to Chris's face causing him to stumble a bit, but he quickly recovered. He came at Sam again but missed and received a kick straight in the chest knocking him off his feet and onto the floor. Chris once again got back up and muttered "Looks like we've got ourselves a hunter." The other vampires all charged Sam and he ran behind a table a knocked it over hoping to slow the vampires down. They all simply jumped over it and continued their chase after Sam trapping him at a wall. As the closed in on Sam he remembered that a necklace he wore around his neck had a crucifix on it. Wasting no time Sam pulled it out of his shirt and showed it to the vampires. They all began to scream in agony and fell to the floor.

"NOOOO!" Jake screamed. "Make it STOP! The pain! AHHHHAHAHAHAH!"

A shocked look appeared on Sam's face. Jake wasn't being affected by the crucifix. He was actually faking it. So were the other vampires.

"Don't tell me you actually believed that load of crap that was Count Dracula?" Jake mocked Sam as he got up.

"That movie was an insult to vampires everywhere!" Chris angrily shouted.

"You can say that again," Jenna added. "You should have heard how loudly the creator screamed when we killed him."

"The actor was even worse when got to him," Billy threw in.

"Hey guys do you remember… hey where'd he go?"

While the vampires had been busy reminiscing Sam took that opportunity to make his way slowly toward the exit while making a mental note that probably all vampire lore was crap.

"There he is!" Jenna shouted.

"Stop him!" Jake ordered.

With that Sam broke into a fast run racing through the doors and into the hallway. He turned around and saw Chris was already in pursuit running just as fast as Sam. Actually he was running faster and was starting to gain on him. Chris then got on all fours and jumped at the wall pushing himself off to get closer to Sam. No matter what Sam did he was not going to be able to outrun him. So instead Sam stopped, spun around, and delivered a powerful kick to Chris's jaw as he did sending him into the lockers. Chris got up and immediately threw several punches at Sam. Sam blocked nearly all of them, but failed to block Chris straight jab into his chest. All the wind was knocked out of Sam allowing Chris to follow up with a bite to the neck. Sam screamed in agony as he felt the blood leave him and pushed Chris off him. Sam grabbed Chris's head and, with what strength he had left, slammed it into the nearest locker. As Chris fell Sam ran as fast as he could out of the building and towards his dorm.

Chris walked back into the gym to the not so happy vampires.

"He got away didn't he?" Ryan asked knowing the answer already while muttering "should have sent Billy." Ryan nodded and asked "what do we do now?"

"Nothing for now," Jake answered.

"Nothing," Jenna repeated.

"That's right nothing. He'll come back I'm sure of it. It goes against everything hunters stand for to leave an innocent victim behind. And it's not like he's going to be getting far anyway. You guys remember my contact right?"

"Just who is this guy any way Jake?"

"That's for me to know Jenna."

"Enough of the small talk," Ryan interrupted. "Let's set up a little welcoming party for him. Let's all take him at once when he gets back."

The other vampires nodded in agreement back Jake said "I have a better idea."

While the vampires were plotting Sam's downfall Sam finally reached his dorm and grabbed his cell phone figuring that at least one hunter close by would be monitoring the police scanners. However when he started to dial he was shocked to see that there was no signal. He ran to another dorm to ask to ask the people in there if he could borrow their cell phone but, when he walked in they were out cold as well. The Sam thing happened at every dorm Sam checked. Every one was out except for him and their phones also had no signal. Sam then felt a cold rush of air and immediately turned around where he saw a message written on the wall in blood. It read:

**There's no escape**

Sam then made up his mind. He walked back to his dorm and opened the glass case and removed the Claw of Kripke. Sam mentally thanked Dean and was prepared to go face the demons when suddenly he felt dizzy. His breathing started to become faster and he fell to his knees. The vampire bite had done a real number on Sam. He managed to prevent himself from losing anymore blood long enough to reach the infirmary and patch up the wound (he had to do it himself since the infirmary staff was unconscious as well). Though he was no longer bleeding he still felt really weak. "This isn't going to be easy," Sam thought to himself as he continued back towards the abandoned building.

"He's coming," Jenna announced. "I can smell him."

"Good," Jake responded. "And if Chris's bite did anything to him he should only be at half strength. I think it's time we go greet this hunter. Everyone go to your positions," Jake commanded.

Sam entered the building with one hand holding the claw while the other was pressed against the lockers since he really couldn't see much in this hallway.

"And the lone hunter returns."

Sam turned around to see the vampire named Chris standing a few feet behind his fangs exposed.

"You're the one they call Chris aren't you?"

"Correct. Just who are you?"

"My name is Sam Winchester."

"Winchester. Winchester…no. You're the Sam Winchester. The hunter, who thought he could leave hell behind ha ha ha ha. Man I thought that was just a silly rumor. Man Sam I've seen a lot of hunter's in my time attempt to go straight and it never turns out well for any of them. What makes you think you're any different?"

For this Sam had no answer.

"Well you know what they say in every family there's always the weakest link," Chris teased.

"Yeah. I'm looking at him right now," Sam fired back.

At that comment Chris charged Sam ducking the swing from Sam's weapon and grabbing Sam from behind. He began to choke Sam, who couldn't break his grip because he felt too weak. So instead Sam backed himself as well as Chris into the locker behind them hard. That did the trick as Chris loosened his grip on Sam's neck. Sam followed up with an elbow to Chris's face allowing him to completely slip out of his grip. Sam quickly swung the claw but it was caught by Chris who squeezed Sam's hand until he dropped it. Chris kicked it behind him and once again came at Sam and received a knee right in his stomach. As he fell to the ground Sam spotted the claw and dove for it. Deciding he didn't have any time to run at Chris Sam instead threw the claw with all his might. Chris let out a scream as he saw the claw come at him. His screams were silenced when his head was sliced clean off. Sam collected the claw, checked Chris's body incase it started to grow another head and continued on. He checked several more classrooms but didn't find anything.

"Come on Sam think. What do you know about vampires that isn't crap." As he thought to himself he realized that the vampires had stayed out of all forms of light while in the gym. "Ok so what's the darkest room in the building? The basement of course." With that thought Sam made his way down to the basement. Upon walking inside the door shut behind him causing Sam to instinctively swing the claw and got only air. Sam's breath began to come faster again as he continued to search the pitch black basement.

"What's wrong Sam?" Jenna called out causing Sam to freeze. "You look a little dizzy. Ha Ha Ha."

Sam held the claw up preparing himself for whatever came his way when suddenly Jenna fell from the ceiling and kicked Sam in the face sending him crashing onto the floor. Sam quickly recovered and heard at two more vampires growling in the darkness. He raised his hand with the claw to attack when shock and fear entered his heart. The claw wasn't in his hand and he had no way of searching for it with three vampires closing in on him in the completely dark basement.

**A/N:** Jake's contact wrote the message on the wall incase you're wondering. All reviews are appreciated especially one's dealing with my combat writing. Any ways of improving it are welcome. Tried making this chapter longer than the other two (though it's not by much).


	4. I'm normal right?

Sam was completely blind. He could not see an inch in front of him. Everywhere he looked it was all black. He also dropped the claw of Kripke upon being attacked by Jenna. And to top it all off his vampire bite wound was acting up again. His breathing became short and he once again felt weak. Sam could hear the vampires laughing somewhere in the room. As Sam continued to blindly walk through the room Ryan silently dropped from the ceiling from up above him and grabbed Sam from behind. As he grabbed Sam's head and prepared to snap his neck Sam resorted to a pretty underhanded technique (in his mind anyway). He grabbed Ryan's hand brought it down to his mouth and bit it. Ryan shouted out and let go of Sam who quickly delivered an uppercut to his jaw. As Ryan fell back Sam fell to the floor and started to try to find the claw, when Jenna stepped right in front of him blocking his path.

"Looking for this?" Jenna asked as she held up the claw. She then kicked Sam in the face causing him to fall onto the floor. As he lay there Jenna sat on top of him holding the claw in front of his face daring him to try to grab it. Sam made an attempt, but Jenna quickly pulled the claw back and grabbed both of Sam's arms. She put the claw down and pinned both Sam's arms to his sides with her knees.

"Such as shame we had to meet as enemies Sam," Jenna said as she put her hands on Sam's head. "But hey, I have my orders. I can still have some fun with you though Sam by slowly sucking your delicious blood out of your neck," Jenna said with an evil smile.

"Go ahead it's not like I can stop you," Sam casually said. With that statement Jenna bent down, but just when she was a few inches from Sam's face Sam slammed his own head into her head. Jenna fell off Sam, who immediately grabbed the claw, pinned Jenna to the floor and sliced off her head.

"Jenna, nooooooo!!!" Ryan shouted giving away his position.

Sam heard Ryan's anguished screams and immediately turned around in time to get tackled by not only Ryan, but Billy as well, which was a big mistake on their part. As they hit the wall Sam wasted no time and sliced off both of their heads.

"Four down one to go," Sam said to himself as finally found the basement door and walked out. Figuring the leader would want to stick around the food Sam headed back to the where the party had been. As he walked he heard something from the ceiling and looked up.

"Welcome back Sam!" Jake shouted as he fell down to the floor. "Well it seems you took out my friends. Before I kill you Sam I have to say thanks." Sam had a puzzled look on his face at this comment. "I guess you're confused Sam, well allow me to explain. In short my friends were dead weight and were some of the worst fighters known to man… er vampires oh you get the point. Jenna would rather flirt with the enemy than fight. Chris was just plain weak. Ryan could take a no lose situation and turn it in the complete opposite direction and Billy… ok there wasn't a lot wrong with him, but judging by the fact that you're still standing means he must have messed up somehow. Despite their flaws I figured if they all fought you first you would be weak enough for me to easily finish off. Fighting all of them with that vampire bite didn't help much either did it? And now without any further delay, FIGHT!"

Sam could almost imagine Dean shouting out "MORTAL KOMBAT" if he were here. Sam started of the battle swinging the claw and missing Jake's head by only a few inches. Jake took this moment to tackle Sam and pin him up against the wall. He grabbed Sam's arm and squeezed it with all his strength causing the weakened Sam too drop his weapon. Jake then exposed his fangs and went in for a bite, but Sam grabbed his head and attempted to keep it away. However since Sam was below half strength Jake wasn't held back long and sank his fangs into Sam's neck. Sam quickly kneed Jake in his private area forcing him off. Sam threw another punch aimed at Jake's face. However Jake grabbed Sam's arm and kneed him in his stomach. Jake then threw several more punches at Sam hitting him in his chest, stomach, shoulder and finally his face. Sam went down and then Jake started to mercilessly punch Sam's face.

After hitting it five times Jake stopped and said "You disappoint me Sam. I was hoping for a better fight from you regardless of you're handicap." Jake took another swing at Sam. "I guess it's true what they say. There really always is a weak link in every family. Well once I'm finished with you I have a whole room full of party goers to feast on and I think I'll start off with your pretty little girlfriend Sam."

"No," Sam thought. "I won't let you take her!" Sam shouted. Sam grabbed Jake and threw him off. Getting to his feet Sam kicked Jake in the face forcing him back. "Now it's my turn," Sam threatened and began to punch Jake hard in the face. Jake however was un-phased and stopped Sam's onslaught with his arm before kicking Sam in the stomach. As Sam backed up Jake sent another kick at Sam. Sam caught it and twisted Jake's foot causing him to once again fall. However, it seemed that no matter what Sam did Jake could handle it no problem. Realizing he was fighting a losing battle Sam searched the floor for the claw and saw it. Right. Behind. Jake. "Perfect," Sam thought. Making a hasty decision Sam charged Jake a slid right under him. As he did Jake turned and saw Sam grab the claw. Jake quickly delivered a spin kick to Sam's hand knocking the claw away from Sam. He attempted to make a grab for it, but Jake stopped Sam and pinned him to the floor. He then proceeded to choke the life out of Sam. Sam attempted to break free, but it was no use. Whatever strength he had left was gone. And just out of arm's reach was the claw. Sam outstretched his hand to grab it, but he wasn't close enough. At that precise moment Sam felt a searing pain in his head. He didn't know where it had come from. Everything started to go black as Jake continued to strangle Sam. Sam couldn't believe it. After everything he had fought this was how it was going to end. Death by strangulation. And worse Sam had failed everyone even Jessica. He never even had a chance to tell her how he felt about her.

"Say goodnight Sam," Jake said as he continued his attack. "No. I won't let this happen," Sam thought. I won't let you kill these people. I won't let you kill Jess!" It was at that moment that Sam's headache increased and then Sam saw the claw float right into his hand. Sam then threw the claw with all his might at Jake's head slicing it off completely. Sam pushed Jake's headless body off of him and stared at the claw. He was pretty sure he didn't imagine it float into his hand. But how is the question. He was normal… wasn't he? Sam decided he would worry about that later and figured he better dispose of the bodies before everyone woke up. Sam took all the corpses and their heads out of the campus before throwing them all in a pre-dug whole made by a couple of his classmates as a school prank that never came to pass as Sam ratted them out. He then salted and burned their bodies with some supplies he kept in his dorm for just in case purposes and went back to the party. By the time he got back he saw everyone was already heading out.

"Hey Sam!" Jessica shouted out to get his attention. Seeing Jessica alright, Sam ran to her and wrapped her in a giant hug. "Um Sam…can't breath," Jessica said weakly.

"Oh sorry Sam," apologized. "What happened in there?"

"More importantly, what happened to you?" Jessica asked noticing Sam's bandaged neck as well as his black eyes.

"Me and five drunk and rowdy partiers got into a fight," Sam half lied since he really did get into a fight.

"Are you ok?" Jessica asked with concern.

"Just a real bad headache," Sam replied.

"You should definitely go to the infirmary Sam," Jessica said more as a demand then a suggestion.

"But Jess," Sam started

"Don't you "Jess" me Sam. Move it," Jessica commanded.

Having learned earlier in the year that it was pointless to try to win an argument with Jessica Sam agreed.

**The Infirmary**

"Back again Sam?" The doctor asked.

"Yes, but this time I'm the one who's hurt."

"I can see that what happened to you?"

"Just a fight with a couple of drunk students," Sam lied. "I'm ok, but I need some pain medication. I have a really bad headache."

"Figured you'd come in here for that one of these days considering all the studying you do. Here catch," the doctor said as he threw some medicine for headaches to Sam.

"Thanks," Sam said as he began to walk away.

"Take it easy Sammy." Sam immediately stopped in his tracks at the mention of his childhood nickname.

"What did you call me?"

"Sammy. Something wrong with that name?"

"No it's just that no one's called me that since my freshmen year at one of the many high schools I attended."

"Sam, did any one tell you that you worry too much?"

"Yeah I guess your right. Thanks again." And with that Sam headed out of the infirmary.

The doctor then began to chuckle to himself as Sam walked out his office door. "Oh Sammy Sammy," the Yellow Eyed Demon said too himself. "Looks like your powers are finally starting too kick in. I knew going at it with a couple of vampires would get that demon blood of yours pumping. Though I did half expect you to run when I left that ominous message on the wall as well as knocking out the entire campus with Billy's sleeping powder, which I mixed into the school's plumbing system. Should be free of the stuff by now. I hope you learned a valuable lesson though. Once you're a hunter it's for life. I hope you come to that conclusion soon Sammy," Azazel continued talking to himself as he lifted up a picture of Jessica. "I wouldn't want to resort to…drastic measures to make you realize that." Azazel then set Jessica's picture on fire and began to smile evily.

**Sam's dorm**

Sam took his pills before finally going to sleep. As he slept he hoped that he would never have to go threw another round of his old life. All he wants is to be normal. Suddenly Sam's headache returned and he sat up in with his head throbbing. "What the heck," Sam thought. Sam then felt something dripping onto his head. He looked up towards the ceiling and terror filled his soul. Pinned up at the ceiling was Jessica. "Why Sam?" She asked before her body caught fire and consumed the entire room as well as Sam. Sam woke up from his dream in cold sweat and his heart beating faster than a machine gun could fire.

"Calm down Sam. It was only a dream," Sam thought. "Or was it? No Sam it was only a dream plain and simple. It was a dream. There was nothing supernatural about it." Sam's cell phone began to ring at that moment and he answered it.

"Hello."

"Hey Sammy," came Dean's voice on the other line.

"Hey Dean, how's it going."

"It's great Sam. The stunning beauty that is the Impala is now all mine and you won't believe how many girls I've picked up with it. Speaking of girls did you explain to Sarah how it was all a one night stand and nothing serious?"

"I did as a matter of fact. She didn't take it that well. She actually tried to punch me since I was the closest thing to you. I reacted on instinct and blocked here punch before giving here a bloody nose. However since half the campus couldn't stand her I got quite a lot of praise even from Jessica."

"Who's Jessica Sammy?"

"She's just a friend Dean."

"Yeah right. So did you have to use the claw at all Sam?"

Sam hesitated before saying "No I didn't, but thanks for leaving it for me."

"No problem," Dean replied knowing that Sam was lying. Dean figured that if Sam wants to tell him then he will one of these days. He really didn't have time to force him to talk anyway as he was coming up on the location of his latest case anyway.

"I got to go now Sam. Me and dad are coming up on the town of are next hunt."

"Um how is dad Dean?

"Why? Do you want to talk to him?"

"Just tell him to stay safe. Bye Dean."

"So long Sam. Tell your "friend" Jessica I said hello."

"Dean it's not like… oh never mind bye."

Sam hung up his phone and lay back down in bed and tried once again to sleep. Blood started to drip on his face and Jessica asked "Why Sam?" and the entire room caught fire again. Sam woke up and decided to go for a walk to clear his head. What if what he was seeing was true? He couldn't live with himself if something bad happened to Jessica. He walked out of his dorm and back towards the abandoned building where he was surprised to find.

"Jessica?"

"You couldn't sleep either Sam. Whatever was in that punch really did a number on me. My head is killing me."

"Yeah mine too," Sam said as he continued to stare at Jessica. "Why can't I just tell her I like her," Sam thought.

"Sam. Helloooo. Have you been paying attention to a word I've said?"

But Sam wasn't paying attention. Instead he walked closer to Jessica and without any hesitation kissed her fully on the mouth. After they broke apart Jessica smiled and began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Sam asked wondering if he was that bad of a kisser.

"It's just that it took you longer than I thought it would for you to kiss me."

"Wait a minute. You knew that I liked you."

"I knew. Jack knew. Sarah knew. Heck the entire campus knew. You know people were actually placing bets on how long it would take for you to admit that you liked me?" Jessica asked as she continued to laugh.

Sam rolled his eyes and started to laugh himself. He outstretched his hand and asked "Can I walk you back to your dorm?"

"Sure Sam," Jessica replied taking his hand. As the two walked away Azazel observed the events from atop of the abandoned building. "Look's like I might have to resort to those drastic measures after all."

**The End**

**A/N: The location of Dean's new hunt is the one in the episode "Route 666". Also the reason for Sam's demonic powers activating earlier than they should was half due to him facing certain death at the hands of Jake and also because he was in such close proximity to Azazel. Please review.**


End file.
